


Hot Summer Days

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Elven heat is a bitch, M/M, Roughness, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Robbie is called to assist Sportacus by a small girl outside of his lair. Things heat up from there.





	Hot Summer Days

Robbie Rotten wasn't usually one to care that much for what other people were doing. He often even avoided most people if he could. But, there was one thing he knew. Sportacus wasn't one to avoid people. Sportacus craved attention it seemed and he constantly chatted with others around him. That's why his current attitude has seemed so off. He was saving people, and then flipping off back to his ship. 

Everytime Robbie had seen Sportacus in the last few days, he had noticed how the other man seemed to be flushed red. He wondered if perhaps the hero was ill. He didn't want to be mixed up in all of those shenanigans really. He had other things to work on. That was until a small pink girl was waking him up from his sleep at 1 pm. He sighed dramatically and stumbled over to his periscope. He was very tired. The lair was littered with all kinds of broken machinery, many little wrenches and other sorts of tools he used for building. The villain was stuck on a simple glitch in his latest scheme and he really needed some inspiration. 

“What do you want?” He snapped into his microphone as he peered out at the girl. Stephanie jumped back slightly before looking into the periscope.  
“What did you do to Sportacus!?” She accused angrily. Oh great, he was in trouble with this little menace. He sighed dramatically as he poofed himself up to the surface. The little girl jumped back all shocked, not completely sure how Robbie had appeared before her.   
“What. Did. You. Do?” She asked angrily, poking at his soft stomach. Robbie scoffed, carefully moving her hand away.   
“I didn't do anything to him, thank you very much. In fact, I haven't talked to him in several days.” He informed the pouting pink girl. It seemed she wasn't going to leave him alone at all.  
“Can you go check on him?” She requested quietly. She was frowning and looked to be on the verge of tears. Oh that was perfect. She was going to cry. Robbie sighed and his shoulders slumped as he looked away. He might as well get this over with.   
“Fine. Is he in his airship? If so, is the ladder down?” Robbie asked curtly. When he received an enthusiastic nod in response he just let out another sigh. He really didn't want to walk to the middle of town. He snapped and appeared at the base of the airship. The fae looked around for a moment before he climbed up into the airship which hovered over the small town. 

When Robbie got to the top of the ladder, he pulled himelf into the airship. He expected to be met with a flippity floppy elf, not an empty airship. The man looked around confusedly as the gentle hum of the airship could be heard in the empty cabin. Robbie looked around the airship, the walls and floors all white. The small petal ship was in place and it didn't appear Sportacus was out of the ship. His vest was hanging on one of the walls, meaning he didn't have his crystal on him. That was when he noticed the bed was descended, and a lump on said bed. It was 1 pm in the afternoon, and Sportacus was sleeping!

The purple fae moved swiftly over to the white bad, peering down at the flushed elf. He seemed to consider what to do before sighing once more. He wasn't going to enjoy this very much. The villain spoke softly to the ship.  
“Ship, water please?” he requested. He was quite shocked when a bottle came flying out of the wall. Luckily the villain had time to catch it before it hit him in the face. He muttered something under his breath as he gently shook Sportacus' shoulder. 

“Sportaloon, sit up.” He commanded gently, helping the confused and obviously fevering elf sit up in the bed. Sportacus looked at him with those big puppydog eyes that were hooded in sleep and he could feel his heart stutter.  
“Robbie..?” he asked horsely. His face was red as a tomato and his golden locks had fallen down on his forehead. The pointed ears he kept hidden so often were now on full display for the world to see as he looked more confused as the minuets passed. Robbie didn't reply, instead uncapping the water bottle and offering it to the confused elf.   
“Drink up, Sportaloon, I think you may be dehydrated.” He gave the elf a once over before deciding the other needed something to eat as well. It didn't take him much time to be offered some apples which he took and brought over to the now hydrated elf.   
“What's wrong with you? You've never gotten sick before...” Robbie asked softly. It had become a Thing between them. Whenever Robbie fell ill, Sportacus would come nurse him back to health, it was like an unspoken agreement to make sure the other didn't die. When Sportacus was injured, he would come to Robbie and ask for assistance. It was kind of nice.   
“I'm in heat...” The elf mumbled, his hands balled into fists in the sheets. He looked almost like he was holding something back, holding himself back.   
“Heat?” Robbie asked confusedly. He wasn't sure what heat meant, well, he kind of knew. When a cat went into heat, it was like mating season. Fae didn't have heats, they had ruts. He wondered if it was similar.   
“I... My body thinks I have found a suitable mate... I haven't gone into heat in a long time..” He told Robbie gently. Robbie was taken aback. Who was Sportacus' suitable mate? Was he seeing someone?  
Then he was treated to something he never thought he would hear. 

“It's you Robbie... I... I need you..” He begged quietly. The elf was now touching his arms. A shiver ran through the fae at the contact, able to feel the warmth through his clothes. Robbie's eyes widened and he smirked a bit. Oh this could be fun. He couldn't say he wasn't attracted to the hero of lazytown, especially since they started this Thing. This was his oppurtunity to have his way with him as well. 

“And what exactly would that entail for me to do?” he asked with a lilt in his voice. The villain ran a hand down Sportacus' thigh, smirking a bit at the way the elf seemed to cling onto him.  
“Sex, lots of sex, an-and probably I'll sleep when I'm not trying to fuck you into a wall...” He told the villain, his voice dipping lower as he ran a hand down Robbie's side. He was looking at him like he was the most treasured thing in the world. It made Robbie blush like mad, the villain nodding a bit.   
“Hmm... I need to think it over...” He looked off into the void, secretly relishing on the way the hero was making soft little whimpering noises of distress. 

“Alright.” He said, moving close and kissing the elf. “But I need you to get up and eat before we do more. No fainting.” He told the hero pointedly. He forced the elf up and made him pick out a snack. The villain turned his back on the hero, moving his way towards the front of the ship. His heart stilled in fright as he saw out into the cloud. Suddenly he felt someone wrap their arms around him in a tight hold, carefully moving him to face them. Sportacus stood there, Robbie looking down at him in slight confusion. Before he knew what as going on, Sportacus had lifted him up. Robbie quickly wrapped his legs around the elf as the other attacked his mouth. Sportacus apparently didn't like the height diffrence too much. Robbie felt his back hit the glass as Sportacus put them to it. He could feel how hard the hero was already, his own need spiking at the thought of how badly the elf wanted him. He pulled back only for a moment to breath, the hero taking the chance to attack his neck.   
“Sportacook, I... We need something..” he spoke softly. He had a sneaking suspicion the hero wasn't about to move this to his bed. Sportacus put up his arm and called.   
“Lube!”   
Robbie watched in awe as the hero got some lube given to him by the ship. He wasn't so sure how he felt about that thing watching him. Luckily Sportacus had him turned so he didn't have to look out the glass. He felt the elf tear at his clothes, protesting as he was literally ripped out of his pants.   
“Too much work...” Sportacus said between harsh kisses. The elf could also feel the erection pressed up against him as he did it. Robbie liked this rough play.   
“I'm going to fuck you on the glass, Robbie.... So the whole town will know you are Mine.” He said in a deep voice, the vibration of it sending thrilled shivers down his spine.   
Robbie arched as he felt those warm fingers penetrate him, the man whimpering gently at the roughness of it. He let out small moans and cries as the hero fingered him, stretching the villain out as quickly as possible. When he had three fingers in the man, he decided the other was stretched enough. Robbie let out a low whine as he felt the fingers leave him, not to be disappointed though as he felt the head of Sportacus' cock enter him. In one swift move, Sportacus sheathed himself inside of the other.

They lay there together for a moment, Robbie getting used to the feeling of the elf inside him while staring into those shockingly blue eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have an Sportacus craving him. He shivered as he felt Sportacus begin to move inside of him. The villain panted gently as he felt the force of the other, pounding into him mercilessly. He whined, practically mewling as he was fucked. He felt Sportacus hit the right spot, his hands digging into the back of the hero's shirt as he felt his legs go numb.   
“Right there, Sporty please, right there...” He begged softly, burying his face into the other as he was continued to be pounded into. The cool glass felt so odd against his skin compared to the hot elf fucking him into insanity. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge with every thrust of the other's hips.   
“I'm so close, Sporty, please...” He begged out gently. Sportacus shifted to a one hand hold before wrapping his other hand around Robbie's leaking dick. Robbie let go between them, coming unwound as he called out his lover's name. Robbie tightening around him was all Sportacus needed to come, he could feel himself filling the fae and it made his heat addled mind happy. He had given his mate exactly what he needed. Robbie whimpered a bit as Sportacus pulled out of him, sure they had made a mess of the floor from all the cum dripping out of him. It couldn't be normal for there to be so much of it! It was probably a heat thing.  
Robbie wasn't too sure what happened next, he felt them move and he felt himself being laid out on the bed. He felt Sportacus move next to him and the elf cuddle close with a small kiss. He did know one thing. The elf said softly to him before he fell asleep.  
“You're mine, Robbie Rotten.”


End file.
